User talk:CygnusDiamond
Talk Rules ONLY IF IT'S IMPORTANT, you can tell me something. GIF Hey, I saw your GIF. nice. I have like, a billion. . 01:04, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks dude! but, actually, it's really BAD. Tripodnumberone (talk) 01:25, December 13, 2010 (UTC)SKA POWER!!!! And please sign your messages on my talk. BattleCrusher.gif Boomix.gif DarkusTwinDt.gif PyrusTerrorCrest.gif TerrorCrest.gif ZipZam.gif VilantorGear.gif TwinDt.gif . 01:33, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, i forgot! Tripodnumberone (talk) 01:25, December 13, 2010 (UTC)SKA POWER!!!! ...because you made another one...? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] Then WHAT'S THIS?! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] :...i'm not angry, lol. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] Re: Beyblade Sorry for late reply! I'm pretty busy since school started again, and yes, he is yu tendo :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:24, January 6, 2011 (UTC) sure but im brawling now i will whisper to u when im ready lol its ok, i lost to him too when i first brawled him, where r u? Reach for the stars 19:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC) i dont see u :/ lol ok but actually i had to go eat breakfast so we will continue when im done :D You BD tomorrow 2:50 sharp K was here not fight fight i just wanna meet ya. K was here Yes. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] Emo Ninja. Nice file naming. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 15:33, January 15, 2011 (UTC)' Tru dat. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 15:36, January 15, 2011 (UTC)' Images As per the Bakugan Wiki:Picture Policy (or, TS), all images must be in High Quality. If I may, can I ask which episodes you got your images from? I can try and find a better quality episode. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''My eyes aren't just]]'' decorations, you know'' 16:06, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :No offense, that is pretty Low Quality. Lots of your images are blurred, and a few of them are duplicated images (as in, an image for it already exists), although most aren't. --DQ13|''My eyes aren't just'''' decorations, you know'' 14:20, January 16, 2011 (UTC) That Coredem WAS Bad Quality. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] :Compare This and This. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] I did not Delete that Image. I Deleted the Coredem... ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] Help Are you trying to use the "Retired" template? Also, the past perfect form of leave is left, not leaved.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Dog, back in ]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''the cage!"']]'' 17:02, January 20, 2011 (UTC)'' Re: Sup The Marucho one is fine. The second one is a bit blurry, did you find it like that, or did the image editor make it like that? --DQ13|''My eyes aren't just'''' decorations, you know'' 19:47, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. It's a bit blurry, but I guess it'll do. If I stumble upon a higher-quality version (ahemakaneverakameha), I'll put it up. --DQ13|''My eyes aren't just'''' decorations, you know'' 21:33, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Check your email. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 15:58, January 23, 2011 (UTC)' I SENT YOU A DNA CODE CHECK EMAIL. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 16:31, January 23, 2011 (UTC)' I'm so glad Kazarinas gone and the reason why is because I'm love Barodius and also Gill and Airzel I know that I'm kind of strange loving the emperor but Kazarina is a ugly lady the Emperor needs me!! And same with Airzel and Gill Reply He has Blue Horns? Well... Thanx! /No Sarcasm/. =D. 14:35, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Again, Thanks =D. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] OMG THANKS SO MUCH!!!!! Btw for future notice, check the Axellor page :P The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 20:44, January 24, 2011 (UTC)' Thanks alot for the Dharak Pic. I love it. It is fine. Im gonna make a userbox for it. User:DarkusMaster84|SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!'(Talk)]](talk) 20:54, January 24, 2011 (UTC)' lol its awesome, thanks :D Reply Hey, thanks!Abce2|''Boone, you're not ''[[User blog:Abce2|''a bottle!"']]'' 23:48, January 24, 2011 (UTC)'' Thank you Tripod!!!!!! :) :DD Winxy!/BLUE DRAGON!! FIGHT THE POWER!!!FEEL THE POWER!! TASTE THE POWER!!!!! (talk) 00:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank You and Good Bye Thank you for the gift. We'll all miss you and never forget you. PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 20:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Reply I saw that. You misinterpreted so much so stuff that he wrote. And "Evil as idiot"? What the heck does that mean? I don't Care. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] thnx for da pic, its pretty sweet. a good enuff gift 4 me Ultimapyrus is #1! 22:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Gift You said I was going to get something...? Where and what is it? Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 05:33, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Did you put the Dharak and his BG together on some Photo Editor? Anyways, AWESOMESAUCE! Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 22:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Something for You I know you left and all, but I've still seen you hanging around the Wiki sometimes. I have a gift for you. It's a thank you present from all of us. Here you go. PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 04:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) File:Tripodnumberone_Gift.png Your gift from me since you gave me something... Like it? Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 04:48, February 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL, that was a funny pic. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 15:21, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah preyas is comin back ! Why are you mad at Dino girl ? Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 18:01, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I'll do whatever I can bud XP50px Rule 14 50px 14:10, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Your unblocked. 50px Rule 14 50px 14:16, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Trade hey,you wanna trade any dna code for a pyrus infinity helios or a mutant taylean,i can trade a zenthon titan if ya want. Re: Adminship I'd wait a couple of more weeks, be more active. You just came back as a major contributor, so I say that you should collect some more edits, esteem, and stuff before applying. BTW, the page to apply is at Bakugan Wiki:Requests. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:10, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Yay Awesome profile dude! =D Cool I'm big fan of yu-gi-oh too! ;) ??? Can we just drop it? I've said sorry anyways dude. I Walk a Lonely Road. 00:29, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot, I really appreciate the feedback :D oh and I'm glad my review on MyAnimeList helped you out. [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 02:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello User, we the Spinpedians invite you to please join Spin Master Wiki, Help us reach the limited pages like the Marvel Database Wiki, please help our wiki to earn pages like the Marvel Database, so invite some users to help out and join! We are looking forward to see you there! btw were not trying to keep you from editing from Bakugan Wiki! Thanks! Go to Spin Master Wiki! Head's Up I'm not sure if there's any better quality videos, but the images you posted of the BakuLaunchers and whatnot are Low Quality. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 19:59, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Request Hello there tripod, i was wondering what source of video this image was from: http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hammer_Gorem_punching_Knight_Percival.jpg . I'm considered as the BW 'designer" and i must say, that image's quality is quite stupendous. I was wondering what source you got it from? (youtube or a site etc) or how you got it. I'm asking you this because, i've been looking all over for HQ images to design with, although i haven't been able to find any, until i came across this. Thanks for your troubles. Warning